en un dia lluvioso
by Amateratsu
Summary: volvi despues de tanto tiempo, soy yo kaila si es que me recuerdan pero ahora me llamo rei, bueno este fic esta echo para takao por que admitamoslo las fans del kaixrei nolo tratamos muy bien, yo al principio nolo hacia pero ahora si asi que es: ¿?xtakao


Hola después de siglos estoy de vuelta – dijo una niña de unos 12 años igualita a rei excepto por un mechón rojizo que estaba en medio de su cara, estaba vestida de un short de mezclilla negro, una camisa blanca unos centímetros arriba de su short, descubriendo sus hombros y mangas de 3/4 que solo dejaban ver media mano, unos zapatos negros, calcetines blancos y una cinta roja en la cintura, larga que las dos puntas llegaban a sus rodillas con una coleta alta amaraba su largo cabello- mi nombre ahora es rei, pero antes era kaila, pero pueden decirme ¡¡¡NEKO-CHAN¡¡¡

¿Cuando vas a empezar neko-chan?-pregunto un chico cerca de los 13, de ojos azul ártico y cabellera larga blanca sujetada con una cinta azul haciendo una coleta baja, y vestía como yuriv en la 1° temporada

Neko-chan: al que esta ahí es tenshi es hijo del tío yura y el tío bry, y es mi mejor amigo

Tenshi: hola, un gusto verlos bueno será mejor que comiences con el fic, ne neko-chan

Neko-chan: hai, bueno comencemos ¡¡¡

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

En un día lluvioso: habia un joven de 15 años en su casa viendo por la ventana como cae la lluvia, estaba en el comedor sentado ala mesa, con sus brazos sobre ella cruzados y su cabeza en medio del hueco que sus brazos formaban, y volteando para la ventana, su mirada tenia un brillo pero no era de felicidad era de tristeza.

Takao kinomiya ese era el nombre del joven, después enfrentar a brooklyn y ganar, el empezó a notar que se encontraba solo y eso lo mataba, pero no era soledad de compañía, ya que tenia muchos amigos, era soledad de amor. Todos tenían a quien amar, todos acepto el, se encontraba sin nadie que le diera amor sin limites

No era justo de que servia ser el campeón mundial solo tenia fama, pensó que eso era genial pero ya no, quería a alguien que lo amara por como era, sin importar "que" y estuviera a su lado. Pero la tranquilidad se rompió cuando maxie apareció

-takao?-dijo max

-max?-

-takao te pasa algo no te ves muy feliz- dijo preocupado max

-eh? No es nada no de preocupes – dijo tratando de aparentar cosa que no convenció a max

-bueno cambiemos de tema sabes ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida – dijo muy alegre

-así por que? – pregunto takao

-hehe por que ayer rick –sonrojo- dijo que me amaba-

-Que?-

-si lo que dije jeje fue muy duro para el decírmelo pero al final me lo dijo y…-max no pudo continuar por que takao se levanto y salio del comedor – takao!-dejando a max solo

No quería seguir escuchando, takao se dirigió al dollo donde encontró algo que ya era demasiado para el, una escena de amor, esta ves por parte de kai y rei, ambos se encontraban en el pasillo alado de una délas puertas abiertas a los costados del dollo, kai estaba sentado en el pasillo mientras rei estaba con su cabeza en el regazo del bicolor, ambos mirando la lluvia

-kai – le llamo rei- me amas?

Kai lo miro con amor y ternura, cosa que le dolió a takao ya que quería que alguien lo mirara así

-sabes que si mi pequeño kot – dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que rei sonriera, el neko-jin, rodeo el cuello de kai con sus brazos y lo acerco a el, el otro no se oponía, entonces el espacio que los separaba desapareció cuando se besaron, takao no soporto mas y salio corriendo de su casa bajo la lluvia.

No era justo, no lo era, por que, por que todos eran amados por alguien excepto el, talvez kai y su hermano tenía razón la tenia mucho ego y orgullo, quizás por eso nadie lo quería por que era…. Un idiota, si eso, por no darse cuenta antes de que nadie lo podría amar como el quería ser amado. Seguía corriendo hasta que llego al río donde el solía entrenar, y se sentó debajo del puente, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos y la lluvia caer, entonces takao se durmió

Después de un tiempo, takao por fin despertó dándose cuenta de que se habia quedado dormido y ya era de noche, solo habia una pequeña llovizna, takao con mucha dificultad se levanto, se sentía muy agotado y como no si habia pescado un resfriado por dormirse ahí, con mucha dificultad empezó a caminar tratando de llegar a su casa, pero casi no podía ver el camino todo se estaba volviendo y inevitablemente cayo pero takao no sintió el duro asfalto y lo ultimo que escucho fue su nombre antes de caer desmayado.

Takao se despertó con los rayos de sol que se filtraban en la ventana, le dolía un poco la cabeza, lo ultimo que recordaba era que caminaba hacia su casa y luego…y luego…. Y luego no recordaba nada, no recordaba llegar a su casa, se fijo que solo tenia puesto su camisa, sus pantalones y calcetines, entonces le presto atención a la habitación, era grande, elegante, con finos adornos y un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón, tan entretenido estaba que no se fijo que alguien entraba a la habitación, esa persona sonrió al verlo despierto, le daba mucha ternura como veía el cuarto como niño pequeño, tan curioso

-me alegro que estés mejor- dijo esa persona, asustando a takao y volteando a verlo

-garland?- dijo un sorprendido takao

-¿como te sientes takao?- dijo sentándose junto a takao y posando una mano en su frente- parece que ya no tienes fiebre-

-garland ¿tú me trajiste a tu casa?-

-si te encontré en la lluvia te desmayaste y te traje aquí-

-perdón por causarte molestias- dijo triste

-no es ninguna molestia – dijo con una sonrisa y susurro – es un placer

-dijiste algo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-no nada- dijo desviando su mirada y un tanto sonrojado – y ¿que hacías tan noche bajo la lluvia?

-pues…pensaba-

-en que?-

Takao tardo en responder- en que nadie me ama-

Garland se sorprendió, ¿que nadie lo amaba, pero si habia mucha gente encantada por el, el mismo se incluía, la determinación de takao, su gran corazón, todo de el era encantador-eso no es cierto muchos te aman-

-pero solo como amigos o familia, yo quiero que alguien me ame como persona- dijo takao dejando escapar un par de lagrimas

-takao – dijo garland, limpiando las lagrimas que resbalaban por esas morenas mejillas- créeme ay gente que te ama como persona-se mordió el labio- incluyéndome a mi

-que?-takao abrió mucho los ojos

-takao te amo, desde que tuvimos esa batalla, donde me mostraste tu corazón, tu alma y me hiciste ser yo mismo, estoy enamorado de ti –

-n-no, no es cierto, solo lo dices para consolarme- dijo takao apartando la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos y derramaba lagrimas

-takao, mírame – dijo tomando la barbilla de takao obligando a mirarlo, takao abrió los ojos y lo miro – ¿me crees capas de mentirte?

Takao pudo ver que no, no le mentía, ambos quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro, sus corazones latiendo muy rápido, el dueño de dragoon tenia un pequeño sonrojo, que lo hacia ver muy tierno a los ojos de garland, sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ellos desapareció sus labios se juntaron, era un beso inocente sin malicia alguna, takao rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de garland para profundizarlo, al igual que garland tomo de la cintura a takao con sus brazos, se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos sonrojados, takao se apoyo en el pecho de el. Después de unos minutos de silencio garland decidió romperlo

-takao ¿que sientes por mi?- dijo algo preocupado

-no estoy seguro – dijo takao- pero me siento también a tu lado, me siento tan amado, me gustaría llegar a amarte-

Garland no sabia si estar alegro o triste, pues quería que takao lo amara como el lo amaba a el – takao, no se si quieras pero…si me das la oportunidad estar a tu lado te prometo que nunca estarás solo-

-acepto, quiero amarte garland y se que no me costara mucho hacerlo- dijo un sonriente takao

-bien por que créeme que no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, sin importar que haré que me ames- dijo con una sonrisa, lo que sonrojo a takao

-bueno será mejor que llame a mi casa, deben estar preocupados-

-no te preocupes anoche les hable, se sintieron aliviados de saber donde estabas-

-que bueno-takao se sintió un poco cansado, garland lo noto

-será mejor que descanses aun debes recuperarte- takao solo asintió con la cabeza y se recostó, antes de irse garland se despidió de el dándole un beso en la boca-te amo- lo que hizo que el otro se sonrojara y soltara una adorable risita, lo que hizo sonreír a garland.

Ya habia pasado dos semanas desde ese incidente, cuando takao llego a su casa todos estaban muy alegras de que estuviera bien, pero se notaba que estaba diferente se veía mas alegra su mirada lo decía pero decidieron dejarlo así, en cuanto a garland pues consentía mucho a takao, takao estaba muy feliz le gustaba cuando garland lo besaba o lo abrasaba, o le daba pequeños detalles, garland se sentía muy feliz de estar al lado de su pequeño, y su felicidad no tuvo fin cundo takao apenas hace unas horas le dijo que lo amaba

G&T&G&T&G&T flash back G&T&G&T&G&T

Estaban los dos en el parque bajo un cerezo viendo el hermoso paisaje que les brindaba la naturaleza, permanecieron así un rato hasta que takao se decidió a romper el silencio

-garland- el nombrado lo volteo a ver

-si ¿que pasa?-

-pues garland, hace dos semanas que estamos saliendo no- el otro solo asintió – pues en todo ese tiempo, he empezado por sentir algo muy fuerte por ti y…-

-takao estas tratando decirme que…- a garland le empezaba a latir el corazón muy rápido podría ser que

-que te amo garland- garland en ese momento solo pudo sonreír

-yo también te amo mi pequeño dragón- dijo garland mientras se acercaba a besarlo, terminado de decirlo lo beso, takao respondió al instante el beso y paso de ser un inocente a uno apasionado, después de un tiempo se separaron y se sonrieron, takao se acomodo en el pecho de garland mientras este lo abrasaba y así se quedaron disfrutando la compañía del otro

Desde lejos ciertas personas lo veían

-mira no es tierno- dijo cierto pelirrojo

-si, me dan ganas de vomitar-dijo un ojiverde

-bry no se as así-dijo el pelirrojo, dando le un codazo a su amigo

-además no me agrade ese tipo-

-¿Qué, por derrotarte?-dijo burlón

-jaja no, por lastimar a mi lobito – dijo bryan, dijo mientras lo abrazaba por lo cintura y le besaba el cuello, cosa que disfruto el otro se sentía tan bien y de pronto termino-será mejor volver ¿no yura?-dijo de forma maliciosa, a lo que yuriv comprendió sus intenciones y se fueron

G&T&G&T&G&T flash back G&T&G&T&G&T

Pues ahora había un problema garland bueno por sus tradiciones debía pedirle permiso a la familia kinomiya para que le permitiera ser su novio y takao tenia algo de miedo pues su abuelo sabía que se alegraría pero su hermano bueno... no sabía como lo tomaría. Bien estaban justo en frente de su casa y era el momento, entraron y vieron en el comedor tomando te al abuelo de takao

-abuelo?-

-pasa algo retoño- el abuelo noto la presencia de garland- hola muchacho ¿que te trae por aquí?- dijo muy alegre

-pues yo venia a pedirle algo señor kinomiya- dijo garland

-bueno ¿por que no te sientas? así podrás hablar mas cómodamente- dicho esto garland y takao se sentaron, garland quedando en frente del abuelo- y bueno y ¿que era lo que querías pedirme?-

-y quiero que me permita ser novio de takao – dijo muy decidido, mientras takao se sonrojaba, el abuelo no dijo nada y seguía tomando de su te

-dime ¿lo amas?- le pregunto muy serio

-si, daría mi vida por el- después de decir eso el abuelo estallo a carcajadas, mientras garland y takao tenían una gotita cayéndole por la cabeza

-muchacho para esas cosas no se pide permiso, por mi esta bien-dijo el abuelo- mientras hagas feliz a mi nieto-

-de eso no tienes que preocuparse – dijo garland sonriendo

-oye talvez puedas enseñarle algo de modales a mi nieto-

-ABUELO¡¡-

-jajajaja-reía el anciano, bueno con el no hubo problema

Bueno después de eso tuvieron que buscar a heero, lo encontrando en un parque viendo a su brooklyn jugar con los animalitos, cuando le dijeron al principio pego un grito al cielo, asustando a los animales de la zona y haciendo que brooklyn lo viera, heero no podía creer que su pequeño hermanito estuviera enamorado, después de una "pequeña" discusión, donde tanto takao y brooklyn tuvieron que intervenir para que heero no matara a garland por robarse a su pequeño hermanito, al final termino aceptando la relación de los dos, con algo de chantaje de su koi, bueno no era tan malo, garland era un buen sujeto, cuidaría bien de takao, al poco tiempo todo el mundo lo supo, los padres y hermanos de garland estaban felices de la relación, toda la familia se encariño de takao, después de todo era muy tierno y adorable, aun que con mucho orgullo eso si, pero garland lo quería tal como era, el amaba a su pequeño dragón y viceversa, y todo gracias a un día de lluvia.

_**-owari-**_

G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T&G&T

Neko-chan: Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado

Tenshi: por favor dejen review

Los dos: SAYONARA¡¡¡¡


End file.
